HUGE
HUGE is a bot that competed in the 3rd season of the battlebots reboot. It is made out of HDPE or High Density Poly-Eytheline for its huge 40 inch wheels; it also has a giant vertical spinning bar and 2 slanted angry eyes, as well as spikes on the sides of its wheels to keep it from getting stuck on them. Season 3 HUGE's first ever fight was against Subzero a C02 powered flipper. Subzero had added attachments to the flipper to flip HUGE more easily and two long tail like metal pieces to keep HUGE at bay. The fight started with the bots meeting in the center of the box and Huge ripping off one of Subzero's tail pieces since Subzero was driving backwards. Subzero continued to steer clear of HUGE for most of the fight while HUGE chased after Subzero. HUGE then drove near Subzero and landed some brutal shots to Subzero's flipper. HUGE then went and hit Subzero's flipper again leaving it half broken off and cockeyed. HUGE then flipped itself upside down and wound up righting itself thanks to its own blade and a devastating hit on Subzero. HUGE then cornered Subzero and chopped off the other rear tail piece. The fight wound up going to judges decision and HUGE won on a 3-0 judges decision to give it its first ever win. HUGE's second ever fight was against the fire breathing dragon of Free Shipping; Free shipping's forklift/flamethrower combo makes for a very interesting sight. Free Shipping added spikes on its forklift to try to get under and pick up HUGE. The fight started and HUGE was slightly more mobile than its last fight and it was soon evident that Free Shipping's new spikes didn't do any good. HUGE went after Free Shipping and bent a forklift up like an elephant tusk. HUGE then repeated the process with Free Shipping's other forklift and landed another shot that completely tore off the forklift mechanism. Free Shipping proceeded to try to set HUGE on fire and it looked like HUGE was on fire for a moment. Free Shipping backed away and although HUGE was somewhat melty it was unharmed. Free Shipping kept pushing HUGE around but was also taking a lot of shots. At one point HUGE used its spinner and knocked Free Shipping's flamethrower backward so it would flame itself. As the fight proceeded HUGE almost got stuck on its wheel because it bent because of the fire. HUGE was still okay and proceeded to rip off Free Shipping's steel cage on the top of the bot. HUGE then flipped Free Shipping over with another hit but Free Shipping could still drive upside down. Near the end of the fight HUGE cornered Free Shipping and hit it once more before the buzzer. The fight went to judges decision and it was a split decision but HUGE still won 2-1. HUGE's record went to 2-0. Wins/Losses Wins: S3: Subzero, Free Shipping Losses: S3: None Notes HUGE has 40 inch wheels and is invertible. HUGE fought Moist Pony a fake $40 battlebot that was completely destroyed by HUGE. HUGEvMoist Pony.jpg|HUGE vs. Moist Pony HUGE in tunnel.jpg|HUGE in the battlebots tunnel Different size HUGE's.jpg|Different size HUGE's HUGE's twisted metal giveaway.jpg|HUGE's twisted metal giveaway Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with spinning bars Category:Robots with Vertical spinning bars Category:Robots made with HDPE Category:Robots that competed in Season 3 Category:Robots made into Tech4Kids RC's Category:Battlebots made into Tech4Kids RC's